rendezvous en france
by stefanyboh
Summary: reponse au defi d'emmoirel for drarry.


Bonjour a toutes et tous. Voici ma toute première fics Harry Potter. J'en ai lu des centaines et des centaines mais jamais trouver d'idée pour en écrire une. Donc ma grande première est un cadeau d'anniversiare enavance de 9 jours pour sam (Emmoirel-for-Drarry ).

Disclamer : tout a JKR

C'est un drarry of courses.

Défi : doit faire entre 500 et 1000 mots et contenir "bon anniversaire"

Donnez votre avis que je sache si j'en écris un second ou si je me contente de retourner a la lecture lol!

- DRAYYYYYY!

- mais pourquoi tu cris comme ca?

- Parce que nous devons être dans 30 minutes a des kilomètres d'ici tout simplement et que tu n es pas encore prêt

- mais si je suis prêt il me reste juste a trouver quelle paire de chaussures mettre

- mais tu es infernale toi

- oui mais c'est pour ca que tu m'aimes

- tu as l'air bien sure de toi

- si tu ne m'aimais pas cela ne ferais pas 5 ans que tu partagerais ma vie et tu ne crierais pas mon prénom de la manière que tu l'as hurler il y a encore deux heures quand je te fais voir les étoiles

- tu m'agaces

- moi aussi je t'aime amour. Bon puis quelle idée aussi de devoir allez en France hein? En plus dans un bled paumé j ne suis sur je me rappelle même plus le nom.

Harry retourna dans le salon pour attendre son mari qui, il en était sure, allait encore mettre un quart d'heure a trouver une paire de chaussures. C'était toujours la même rengaine avec le jeune blond. Même s'il avait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui avait attrait avec son ancienne vie il mettait toujours un temps infini a se préparer.

Harry c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le serpentards pendant sa septième année a Poudlard et contre toute attente c'est son meilleur ami qui lui avait permis de conquérir le cœur du blondinet. Il faut dire aussi que Ron avait été informer par son petit ami qui n'était autre que Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami de Drago.

Une semaine après leurs mises en couple la dernière bataille avait éclater au sein de Poudlard même. Harry avait prononcer le sort mortel quand il vit le corps de son amant s'effondrer. Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir arriver. Quand il arriva il vit son amant éclater de rire laissant le nouveau vainqueur septique et le serpentard lui annonça qu'il c'était juste pris un experliamus mais qu'il venais d'avoir la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire. Autour d'eux les combattant de la lumière ne savait plus s'ils devaient hurler de joie ou rester stupéfait du couple qu'ils avaient face a eux. Ce fut neville qui décida d'applaudir le premier bientôt suivi du reste des combattants.

Harry fut ramener au présent par un léger baiser poser dans son cou. Finalement Drago n'avait mis que cinq minutes a trouver ses chaussures.

- Et en plus on va chez une moldue

- Tu arrêtes un peu de te plaindre c'est quand même elle qui a écrit l'histoire de notre couple on lui doit bien ca.

- Oui mais j'aime pas m'habiller en moldu tu le sais pourtant

- C'est bien dommage car tu es super bandant comme ca

Drago portait en effet un jean habiller noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons et un pull noir en col en V il avait enfin mis sa veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux qui avait pousser avec les années étaient lâchés et lui retombait le long de son visage.

Harry avait opter pour la même tenue choisit par son homme mais sa chemise était d'un vert bouteille.

- Chéri je ne serais pas contre te prendre tout de suite sur le canapé mais nous avons rendez vous.

- Et bien tu te rattrapera ce soir quand on rentrera.

- Chéri je me souviens plus le nom de la ville ou on va

- Le pré ***

- Et bien en route

- Accroche toi a moi je vais nous faire transplaner

Une fois le tiraillement au niveau du nombril ils atterrirent devant une porte d'entrée. Un coup de sonnette plus tard qui fit sursauté Drago et rire Harry ils furent accueillit par une jeune femme brune elle avait des cheveux boucler remonter en queue de cheval un regard souriant.

Harry et Drago lui offrirent a leurs tour un magnifique sourire qui la fit fondre

- Bon anniversaire Sam , dirent-ils d'une seule voix.


End file.
